Reasons For Love
by Dark1luvs
Summary: What if you needed a reason to love? HaruhiXKyoya Completed -D.
1. loving someone

**Disclaimer! this story and its characters are not mine :3 i just made a story using them :D ENJOYYY!**

**

* * *

**

"You wanted to talk to me about something Kyoya?" Haruhi asked as she walked towards the front gate. Kyoya walked besides her just looking at the Sakura trees.

"Well, Haruhi…" Kyoya glanced at her and stopped walking. Haruhi looked at him quizzically and stopped in front of him.

"Are you alright, Kyoya?" Haruhi asked.

"Haruhi…" Kyoya began.

"Yes?"

Kyoya looked at her and said,

"Do you believe in love?"

Haruhi was shocked at that and looked closely at his face. His eyes glittered darkly and seemed to cry out to her. She reached out and rested her hand on his cheek. Kyoya seemed to jolt at the contact but seemed to lean into her touch. Haruhi slowly caressed his cheek by trailing her fingers in a lingering touch.

"Mmm," Kyoya sighed as Haruhi did this. Haruhi moved her hand and took his in hers. As she grasped it, she smiled at him and said,

"Follow me."

She led him out the school gate onto the streets, they walked leisurely through the crowds and began to walk through sakura-filled roads and came to a large lush, green field. Haruhi stopped in front of a large peach tree. She removed her hand from Kyoya's and gestured for him to sit. Kyoya sat down without saying a word and watched as Haruhi sat in front of him.

"You ask me if I believe in love" She began. She just grinned and playfully ruffled his hair.

"Of course I do."

Kyoya reached out for her hands and took them in his. Haruhi's hands were slender and warm while his were cold. He savored the warmth and just closed his eyes. Haruhi watched as he closed his eyes and held his cheek in her hand.

"Kyoya…" She said. His eyes opened and watched her as she spoke.

"I believe in love for certain reasons. One is that I will find the one I love. Two is that he will love me for me and three that he will be there for me, no matter what happens. That's why I believe in love."

When she finished she tilted her head curiously at him asking,

"Why do you ask anyways?"

Kyoya looked at her while he thought. The pure contact of her hand made him weak and yet filled him with contentment.

"Well, you seem like the type who has no time for such thoughts of love." Kyoya replied. "But why are those reasons why you believe in love?"

Haruhi moved back withdrawing her hand at the same time and thought of her answer. She looked at the clouds as they went by in such a clear blue sky. When she looked at the boy in front of her she replied,

"Because there's someone I love."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED! XD :3 I hope you enjoyed the first chapter please give feedback. This is my first so PLEASE BE NICE :)

KAY, BYEE

Dark1luvs


	2. Love or lust?

"Because there's someone I love." Haruhi said.

Kyoya looked at the way she said this. Her eyes were filled with hopes and dreams, and he could see clearly that she loved this person very much. Kyoya looked down, not knowing what to say.

He couldn't comprehend why his hands were sweating, why his stomach was doing wayward somersaults and why he felt like killing whoever this guy she loved was. _Why did he decide to ask her that question! Why was she in his thoughts every day? Why was he always worried when the Twins were rough with her?_ Clenching his fists, he looked Haruhi straight in the eye. Her eyes were a dark chocolate brown, and it drew him in. He could see specks of gold in those brown eyes and he wondered,

_What have these angel eyes seen?_

"Kyoya? Kyoya?" Haruhi said waving her hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" Kyoya said, realizing that Haruhi had asked him something.

"I asked you, is there something you wanted to ask me." Haruhi said with grin.

Kyoya only nodded his head,

"Well…I have this problem." Kyoya began. He twiddled his thumbs as he tried to think of what to say.

"There's this girl that I keep thinking about. She's always on my mind. I always think of her when she's not around, but when she's with me I always seem cold to her. I always get worried when her so called 'friends' play rough. And I think I- "Kyoya stopped, frowning. He didn't know how to finish this sentence.

Haruhi looked at him with calm eyes that seemed to have hurt in them. _Did he see that right?_

"You love her, don't you?" Haruhi asked softly. Kyoya looked at her, shocked. _Did he really love Haruhi? Sure, he lusted for her body, felt hot for her. Liked the way she moved. Liked her blunt ways. But love her? She was a commoner for crissakes!_

"I'm not sure if what I feel for her is love per se, more like lust for her." Kyoya said. Haruhi looked at him shocked and soon grew angry; she angrily pushed him.

"Bullshit! That's pure bullshit and you know it!" Haruhi said as her eyes blazed with anger. Stabbing a finger into his chest, Kyoya watched as Haruhi yelled at him.

"How can you sit here and tell me that you don't feel love for this girl? How can you sit there and look me in the eyes and say that you can't stop thinking of her and yet say that it's only lust? Why do you confuse love with lust?" Tears were streaming down Haruhi's face as she yelled that and her eyes pierced him. Her eyes were filled with sadness and hurt. And those tears, every little one falling hurt him more than her angry words.

Haruhi wiped at her tears angrily, picking up her backpack she looked down at him as she stood. Her eyes full of anger.

"What would you do if the one you so 'lust' for died today? What if she wasn't here tomorrow? What would you do then?" Haruhi said. Shaking her head at him, she started walking away.

Kyoya watched as she walked, feeling unimaginable panic. _What if Haruhi left and never looked back?_ His body and mind were screaming at him to go after her and before he knew it he was running after her. His long legs ate up the distance between them and he could see the sway of her soft hair. Kyoya reached out and grasped Haruhi's hand.

Haruhi stopped and looked back at him. Her eyes were red from crying and he could see the sadness all over her face. Kyoya felt like his heart had been lurch at the sight.

"Haruhi, you asked me what I would do if the girl that I lusted for died today. I would die from regret because my stupid self didn't realize that I loved her. Didn't know how much I would care. I thought of how the girl I loved started walking away from me, not looking back. What if she walked out of my life, and I didn't even say I loved her?" Kyoya said as he looked at her and watched as Haruhi's eyes filled with confusion.

"When I look at the girl I love, I see perfection. I see someone I want to live for, someone I care for so much I go crazy when she smiles at me. I keep hoping that the girl I love loves me back because she told me she's looking for the one she loves, too. She told me that she wanted to have someone that would love her for her, and I do. She wanted someone who would be there for her, no matter what happened and I will. I just hope the girl I love will forgive me for hurting her." As he said this, Kyoya reached out and touched her face, wanting her to say something. Anything.

"Then what are you waiting for Kyoya?" Haruhi said smiling softly, "The girl you love is waiting."

And there in that dark green grass with the wind blowing sakura blossoms in the air, Kyoya Ohtori gave his heart to the girl he loved.


	3. Author's Notee XD

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I've finished it!1 XD If it was not to your liking, _ I'm sorry….

But that was how I wanted it to end :3

If you loved it, XD *high five* I have too! :3 it was short but,

-oh, well.

:3 good things come in short quantities, as they say. ^_^ …

=.= or at least I say that

Arigatou,

D.


End file.
